NEWS-2.5.5
= WHAT'S CHANGED SINCE 2.5.4 = 2.5.5 is a bugfix release. Server / General Changes affecting players (supplied rulesets) * A city containing a Leader unit will now never defect in a civil war. Previously this could cause the rebels to end up with both Leaders. * Units without a home city are no longer forced to acquire a home city when transferred to another player. * Barbarians no longer spawn in Lake terrain in all rulesets which have it. * Bug fix: it was impossible to change production in a city after disbanding a unit there the same turn the city was built. * The win chance of a boat in a city defending against attack was erroneously displayed as 0%. (A new client connecting to an old server running a custom ruleset may still display an incorrect defense value, this time too optimistic.) * The client's display of city population could be out of date after international migration. * The 'Plague' random disaster in the classic ruleset has been renamed to 'Pestilence' to avoid confusion with the unrelated game concept of plague. Other text changed to mitigate this confusion. * Bug fixes and improvements to Latvian, African, and Texan nations. * Correct descriptions of server options 'techlost_recv' and 'techlost_donor' to make clear that they apply to technology theft as well as trading. * Bug fix: a non-zero 'techlevel' setting (or a ruleset which grants initial techs) along with certain 'plrcolormode' settings could give a (harmless) assertion failure at game start. * Bug fix: a player observer can no longer cause the game to start on behalf of a player. Changes affecting other rulesets / modders * Adding a base in the editor was not taking care of side-effects, such as removing conflicting bases on the same tile, granting vision and borders, etc. * In the editor, the "Nation Start Positions" property could be disabled when changing other values on the Game tab of the property editor. Changes affecting server operators * New 'persistent' metaserver connection mode, where one failure to talk to the metaserver does not prevent future attempts. Enabled with the '--keep' server option or the '/metaconnection persistent' server command. General * Minor memory leak fixes. * Some optimizations for speed. * Various internal changes which should only affect developers. AI * AI players could occasionally be subject to the penalty for changing production type. They are supposed to always be immune to this penalty. Clients * It's now possible to create an all-AI game from the client, by becoming an observer and starting the game. (You also need to set 'minplayers' to 0 and set a turn timeout.) * Fix drawing artifacts with oriented tilesets such as Cimpletoon: ** A unit could be drawn with two superimposed random orientations. This showed up in the Gtk unit select dialog and the Qt help. ** Unit orientation in these circumstances could change randomly on redraws. * Fixes to disconnecting from servers and cleaning up spawned servers. In particular, the Gtk and Qt clients now disconnect cleanly from the server when you quit the client. * For global observers, fixed display of city map outline and grid coloring. * Fixed a potential buffer overflow in some clients in the presence of extremely long tileset or soundset names. * (Gtk) Make Prev/Next City buttons insensitive for global observers, since they do nothing. * (Gtk3) On very small screens, the balance between happiness and nationality areas in the city dialog has been improved. * (Gtk3) Silence Gtk warnings on console by default with newer Gtk3 versions; this is necessary as it's not possible to construct a theme which works across the full range of Gtk3 versions we support without warnings. They can be re-enabled with freeciv-gtk3 -- --gtk-warnings. * (Qt) Simplified the network page, so that local and Internet servers are on the same page. Scans for local servers are now stopped once a connection is chosen. * (Qt) There's now a button to lock the messages and chat window geometry, so that a mis-click doesn't accidentally disarrange them. * (Qt) The '5' key on the numeric keypad now selects the previous unit, as in the Gtk clients. * (Qt) Allied chat (chat messages are sent only to allies, not all players) is now the default. * (Qt) The default leader name defaults to the player name (often the system user name) rather than a leader name from a selected nation. * (Qt) Added an option to change the theme. * (Qt) The '<', '>', and '&' characters are now handled correctly in chat; they are no longer interpreted as HTML. * (Qt) When there's a problem loading a tileset, an error message explaining it is now displayed. * (SDL) The display of shields in the city dialog immediately after changing production could be overly pessimistic. Tools * Minor fix to freeciv-manual tool's output. * Minor fix to modpack installer's error reporting. Help / Documentation * The 'Chatline' help is now more comprehensive. * The tutorial scenario now has a message for when you build your first military unit. * Miscellaneous other improvements to in-game text and user documentation. * Miscellaneous changes to developer/ruleset docs. * Invisible changes to assist localization. Translations * Updated translations: ** Complete translations: Catalan, French, British English, Spanish, Russian. ** Incomplete translations: Finnish (100% core, 92% nations), Japanese (94% core, 95.4% nations). * When localized into Finnish, the last character was stripped or corrupted in all messages. Build/portability * Package builders can now override the version label used with FREECIV_LABEL_FORCE. * 'nonnull-compare' warnings from GCC 6 are now silenced. * The included Lua now uses fseeko() instead of fseek() where available. This is unlikely to make a difference in practice. * Update some of the libraries shipped with the Windows packages. See NEWS for older lists of changes. Category:NEWS